


Love and Other Monsters

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mad Scientists, Parallel Universe, Terrible Life Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: The mad scientist asks Galahad. “ What would you do for the one you love?”Eggsy thinks of Harry Hart and he replies,“Anything.”





	Love and Other Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some fics from my Tumblr because we'll never know.

The mad scientist asks Galahad. “ What would you do for the one you love?”

Eggsy thinks of Harry Hart and he replies,“Anything.”

———-

Harry panics when they haven’t heard from Eggsy for three weeks. Merlin has already sent retrieval units to his last known location. Eggsy is not on a mission and his kidnapper seems to know his routine enough to strike. There is no ransom note.

He gets a call from Merlin. They found Eggsy. The young man is not in good shape but he is alive. As for his captors, the lackeys are dead when the rescue team got there. The mastermind is nowhere to be found.

Harry makes it a personal vendetta to kill whoever hurt Eggsy. Eggsy is now awake from his torture wounds . He has selective amnesia and he can’t seem to remember what is real or imagined. The doctors are doing what they can to fix everything.

For the meantime, Harry helps Eggsy with his recuperation. Michelle is not in good terms with Harry but she allows the older man to help since Harry also got rid of Dean for them.

Harry and Eggsy spend a lot of time with each other. Harry refuses to think more of Eggsy’s soft smiles and touch. Based on Eggsy’s dating history and the tryst with the princess, he knows that Eggsy is straight. Harry suffers from unrequited love and does everything within the bounds of friendship.

Harry is surprised when Eggsy woos him. Eggsy sends him flowers and invites him for dates. This is not like Eggsy he knew before. Harry thinks it’s too good to be true and he tells his suspicions to Merlin. The quartermaster only waves off his theories and advises Harry to allow himself happiness.

Harry and Eggsy have sex a week after his conversation with Merlin. It is mind blowing. Eggsy treats him like Harry’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I love you so much ,Harry. I’ll do anything for you.”

Harry drops his cup as he was preparing breakfast for the two of them. He remembers Eggsy’s words and recalls a particular scar in the young man’s body. It is an old scar at his back

The wound isn’t there before.

Harry knows this because of the footage from the water test and from the spars that he and Eggsy used to have.

Harry gets his gun and goes up the stairs. He wakes up the young man who is still waiting on the bed and demands to know where the real Eggsy is.

When the man acts confused, Harry shoots the lamp beside him to show that he means business.

This time the man is crying. He is Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. He has always been Eggsy. When he was young, his father died and there was a man who gave him a medal as a favor. He was soon offered to become a spy by the same man who introduced himself as Harry Hart. Eggsy could not shoot the dog in the last test and Harry died disappointed in him.

In this version, Harry doesn’t come back even after Eggsy saved the world.

In his story , Eggsy loves a dead man.

In one of his missions as Galahad, Eggsy caught a mad scientist. The scientist offered him a chance to travel to parallel worlds in exchange for freedom. Eggsy took the opportunity to exist in a world where Harry Hart lives. 

Harry’s hand is now shaking as he readies himself for the truth.

Eggsy admits that he kidnapped and killed Eggsy of this world. There is no room for two Gary Unwins.

They weep but Harry still has not put down his gun.

“Harry, I lov—”

Harry shoots until there are no more bullets left in the barrel.


End file.
